elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High Rock (Online)
High Rock is a visitable province in . It is one of two provinces that compose the Daggerfall Covenant. It contains the Covenant's capital, Wayrest, which also serves as the city in which the Fighters Guild has its base. Bretons view High Rock as their home province, but under the leadership of King Emeric they have agreed to let the Orsimer claim part of the province. Quests Glenumbra Story Quests *Reclaiming the Elements *Purifying the Wyrd Tree *Rally Cry *A Lingering Hope *Hidden in Flames *The Fall of Faolchu *The Lion Guard's Stand *Mastering the Talisman *Mists of Corruption *The Labyrinth *Angof the Gravesinger Stormhaven Story Quests *Army at the Gates *Two Sides to Every Coin *Life of the Duchess *The Safety of the Kingdom *The Flame of Dissent *Retaking Firebrand Keep *Sir Hughes' Fate *Fire in the Fields *Azura's Guardian *A Prison of Sleep *The Signet Ring *Evidence Against Adima *Saving Hosni *General Godrun's Orders *Ending the Ogre Threat *Godrun's Dream Rivenspire Story Quests *Shornhelm Divided *Dream-Walk Into Darkness *The Blood-Splattered Shield *The Concealing Veil *Northpoint in Peril *The Liberation of Northpoint *Puzzle of the Pass *The Lightless Remnant Bangkorai Story Quests *A City in Black *Imperial Infiltration *Heart of Evil *Storming the Garrison *Trials and Tribulations *To Walk on Far Shores Wrothgar Story Quests *Invitation to Orsinium *For King and Glory *A King-Sized Problem *In the Name of the King *To Save a Chief *The Anger of a King *The King's Gambit *Blood on a King's Hands *Long Live the King Betnikh Story Quests *The Bloodthorn Plot *Into the Hills *Tormented Souls *Unearthing the Past *Carzog's Demise Group Dungeons Quests *Veteran Spindleclutch Pledge *Spindleclutch Pledge *Deadly Whispers *Blood Relations *Veteran Wayrest Sewers Pledge *Wayrest Sewers Pledge *Deception in the Dark *No Second Chances *Veteran Crypt of Hearts Pledge *Crypt of Hearts Pledge *Lover's Torment *Edge of Darkness *Blackheart Haven Pledge *Jumping Ship *Pledge: Fang Lair *Casting the Bones Locations Regions *Glenumbra **Daenia **Cambray Hills **King's Guard *Stormhaven **Alcaire **Menevia **Gavaudon *Rivenspire **Westmark Moor **Eyebright Feld **Boralis *Bangkorai **Mournoth **Ephesus **Fallen Wastes *Wrothgar **Western Wrothgar **Central Wrothgar **Eastern Wrothgar *Betnikh Cities *Daggerfall *Camlorn *Wayrest *Shornhelm *Northpoint *Evermore *Orsinium Settlements *Aldcroft *Crosswych *Koeglin Village *Alcaire Castle *Hoarfrost Downs *Morkul Stronghold *Stonetooth Fortress *Eagle's Brook *Westtry *Lion Guard Redoubt *Red Rook Camp *Shrieking Scar *Beldama Wyrd Tree *Hag Fen *Vale of the Guardians *Koeglin Lighthouse *Firebrand Keep *Cumberland's Watch *Pariah Abbey *Shinji's Scarp *Wind Keep *Steelheart Moorings *Farangel's Landing *Dreughside *at-Tura Estate *Moira's Hope *Camp Tamrith *Fell's Run *Edrald Estate *Silverhoof Vale *Bangkorai Garrison *Jackdaw Cove *Martyr's Crossing *Murcien's Hamlet *Kerbol's Hollow *Fallen Grotto *Viridian Woods *Fharun Stronghold *Frostbreak Fortress *Frozen Fleet *Merchant's Gate *Friendship Gate *Graystone Quarry *Carved Hills Player Houses *Captain Margaux's Place *Daggerfall Overlook *Exorcised Coven Cottage *Forsaken Stronghold *Gardner House *Hammerdeath Bungalow *Mournoth Keep *Pariah's Pinnacle *Ravenhurst *The Rosy Lion Inn Room Farms/Plantations *Deleyn's Mill *Nurin Farm *Vanne Farm *Dro-Dara Plantation *Hinault Farm *Northglen *Shatul Range Crypts/Battlefields *Burial Mounds *Cath Bedraud *Glenumbra Moors *Tomb of Lost Kings *Aphren's Hold *Crestshade *Ravenwatch Castle *Sanguine Barrows *Traitor's Tor *Pelin Graveyard *Honor's Rest *Grimfield Wayshrines *Daggerfall Wayshrine *Aldcroft Wayshrine *Crosswych Wayshrine *Deleyn's Mill Wayshrine *Eagle's Brook Wayshrine *Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine *Hag Fen Wayshrine *North Hag Fen Wayshrine *Baelborne Rock Wayshrine *Burial Tombs Wayshrine *Wyrd Tree Wayshrine *Wayrest Wayshrine *Koeglin Village Wayshrine *Alcaire Castle Wayshrine *Bonesnap Ruins Wayshrine *Soulshriven Wayshrine *Pariah Abbey Wayshrine *Firebrand Keep Wayshrine *Wind Keep Wayshrine *Weeping Giant Wayshrine *Dro-Dara Plantation Wayshrine *Shornhelm Wayshrine *Northpoint Wayshrine *Hoarfrost Downs Wayshrine *Crestshade Wayshrine *Oldgate Wayshrine *Sanguine Barrows Wayshrine *Camp Tamrith Wayshrine *Boralis Wayshrine *Fell's Run Wayshrine *Shrouded Pass Wayshrine *Staging Grounds Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Viridian Woods Wayshrine *Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine *Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine *Sunken Road Wayshrine *Halcyon Lake Wayshrine *Orsinium Wayshrine *Merchant's Gate Wayshrine *Shatul Wayshrine *Morkul Plain Wayshrine *Great Bay Wayshrine *Icy Shore Wayshrine *Frostbreak Ridge Wayshrine *Siege Road Wayshrine *Trader's Road Wayshrine *Two Rivers Wayshrine *Stonetooth Wayshrine *Carved Hills Wayshrine *Grimfield Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *The Harborage *Baelborne Rock *Cambray Pass *Dresan Keep *Dwynnarth Ruins *Soulshriven Tower *Weeping Giant *Moonlit Maw *Windridge Cave *Lorkrata Hills *The Doomcrag *Breagha-Fin *Sunken Road *Halcyon Lake *Exile's Barrow *Paragon's Remembrance *Sorrow *Moriseli *Carzog's Demise Dungeons/Delves *Spindleclutch *Wayrest Sewers *Crypt of Hearts *Blackheart Haven *Maelstrom Arena *Bad Man's Hallows *Bonesnap Ruins *Obsidian Scar *Razak's Wheel *Old Orsinium *Rkindaleft *Silumm *Ilessan Tower *Mines of Khuras *Enduum *Cryptwatch Fort *Ebon Crypt *Koeglin Mine *Bearclaw Mine *Pariah Catacombs *Farangel's Delve *Norvulk Ruins *Portdun Watch *Erokii Ruins *Crestshade Mine *Flyleaf Catacombs *Hildune's Secret Refuge *Orc's Finger Ruins *Tribulation Crypt *Crypt of the Exiles *Viridian Watch *Troll's Toothpick *Torog's Spite *Argent Mine *Coldperch Cavern *Nikolvara's Kennel *Thukhozod's Sanctum *Watcher's Hold *Zthenganaz Dark Anchors *Daenia Dolmen *Cambray Hills Dolmen *King's Guard Dolmen *Alcaire Dolmen *Menevia Dolmen *Gavaudon Dolmen *Westmark Moor Dolmen *Eyebright Feld Dolmen *Boralis Dolmen *Mournoth Dolmen *Ephesus Dolmen Group Bosses *Western Overlook *Trapjaw's Cove *Balefire Island *North Shore Point *Seaview Point *The Wolf's Camp *Abandoned Farm *Ancient Altar *Spider Nest *Dreugh Waters *Mudcrab Beach *Scrag's Larder *Aesar's Web *Valeguard Tower *East-Rock Landing *Siren's Cove *Magdelena's Haunt *Old Kalgon's Keep *Arlimahera's Sanctum *Blighted Isle *Summoner's Camp *Lakewatch Tower *Nilata Falls *The Accursed Nursery *King-Chief's Throne *The Mad Ogre's Altar *Nyzchaleft Falls *Poacher's Encampment *Unfinished Dolmen Crafting Stations *Par Molag *Chill House *Mesanthano's Tower *Fisherman's Island *Hammerdeath Workshop *Windridge Warehouse *Trader's Rest *Veawend Ede *Westwind Lighthouse *Silaseli Ruins *Viridian Hideaway *Wether's Cleft *Boreal Forge *Malacath Statue *Morkuldin Forge Standing Stones *The Lady *The Lover *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower *The Atronach *The Serpent *The Shadow *The Apprentice *The Steed Points of interest *Mire Falls *Valewatch Tower *Tangle Rock *Dourstone Isle *Miltrin's Fishing Cabin *Merovec's Folly *Gaudet Farm *Shrine to Azura *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Supernal Dreamers Camp *Cumberland Falls *Nightmare Crag *Travelers' Rest *Shadowfate Cavern *Old Shornhelm Ruins *Dorell Farmhouse *Northsalt Village *Southgard Tower *Lagra's Pearl *Strastnoc's Landing *Gjarma's Rock *Aqueduct Rock *Forlorn Watchtower *Grudge-Rock Falls *Jehanna Docks *Shipwreck Cove *Torug's Arch *Gilbard's Nook *Eyearata *Olyve's Brewery *Isle of Balfiera Trivia *Covenant provinces have the most regions out of all the other provinces. *The Covenant Gates in Central Cyrodiil actually come from Hammerfell rather than High Rock. The Northern High Rock Gate actually connects to Craglorn. Gallery Glenumbra Map.png|Glenumbra in ESO. Stormhaven Map.png|The Covenant capital in Stormhaven. Rivenspire Map.png|The Gloomy reaches of Rivenspire. Bangkorai Map.png|Northern Bangkorai is a part of High Rock. Wrothgar Map.png|The Orcish Homeland of Wrothgar. Betnikh Map.png|The Orcish isle of Betnikh. Appearances * * * * * * ** * ** ** de:Hochfels (Online) es:Roca Alta (Online) ja:High Rock (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant